1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cloud computing networks, and in particular, to deduplication in cloud computing networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is a paradigm in which tasks are assigned to a combination of connections, software, and services that are accessed over a network. This network of servers and connections is collectively known as “the cloud.” Based on the number and type of resources that make up the cloud, these resources may require a great deal of storage space. Advances in disk and storage technologies have helped to manage performance and space requirements of network clouds. For example, deduplication techniques have been developed for maximizing available storage space in which redundant data or files are eliminated from storage, thereby increasing the storage capabilities of the cloud.